Valentines Addiction
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Eric X Tris Oneshot! Valentine's Day! Warning: rated mature for sexual content and strong language!


**Hey readers!**

 **Heres an early Valentine's Day gift to you:)**

 **I love you all, you are all amazing!**

 **...**

 **I do not own Divergent or its characters...**

 **though I wish I owned Jai Courtney...or vice versa**

 **ENJOY!**

"Stiff!" I hear Erics voice boom over the speakers in the training room, "my office! Now!"

I groan to myself and stop kicking the heavy bag in front of me, I reluctantly follow him through the doors.

Three years in Dauntless, as a fucking leader alongside Eric, and he still calls me a stiff.

"What is this about," I ask Eric as I follow him into his office.

He leans against his desk with his arms crossed an icy glare piercing through my eyes.

"As you know," he starts, a scowl crossing his features, "Valentines Day is coming up, and every year we have to host a fucking dumb ass party for Dauntless."

"And I am not planning it," I interrupt before he continues. This earns a smirk from him.

"Yes you are," he says coldly.

"No," I shake my head, "I'm not."

He takes a step forward, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"It's not a fucking question, stiff. It's an order."

"My name is not stiff, get it right. And no, I am not, I am not taking orders from you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

I turn to leave his office, but he is faster and shuts he door before I am out.

I stand win annoyed look on my face, staring directly at the door.

"What's the matter," he asks, coming closer to me, "I would have bought you'd like Valentine's Day."

"What in the world would have put that thought into your head."

"Didn't number boy show you what it's all about."

I roll my eyes, "Four and I never got more serious than a couple kids who had a fling, you know that."

"You've never celebrated Valentine's Day then?"

I huffed, "Eric, I am not planning this fucking party."

"What if I help you."

"No," I continue to stare at the door in front of me.

I notice Erics movement beside me before I register what he's doing. His calloused hand brushes my cheek, and turns my face to look at him. Something dangerous is playing in his eyes and I can't look away.

"Come on," he whispers, his face a few inches from mine, I glance at his lips and back up to his eyes, "it'll be fun."

"No," I take a deep breath and turn the handle on the door and leave his office.

My heart is about to pound out of my chest as I quickly run down the hall back to the training room.

 _I hate him!_ I think to myself as I take a hard swing at the punching bag.

 _no you don't._

 _Yes I do!_

A few more hard punches later I grab the swinging bag and rest my head on it.

"No, Tris, you don't," I whisper to myself.

Truth is, I have had a crush on the dumbass since I finished up with my initiation.

But Eric was a player, and I wasn't going to be his next victim.

I heard the door open and close lightly, I could hear familiar heavy boots crossing the floor to where I stood leaning against the punching bag.

"I'll help you plan the damn party," I mumble, knowing I would never win this fight.

Eric doesn't say anything, but he turns on his heel and leaves the room, letting the door slam behind him.

I let out a frustrated scream and attack the bag with everything I have, ending my attack with a quick round house.

"Fuck!" I scream at no one. It echoes through the training room and a sigh heavily before stalking out of the room to head for dinner.

...

"Hey," Christina greets me as I sit across from her and Will at the table, "where've you been?"

"Training."

"Whoa," Christina holds her hands up in defense, "what crawled up your ass and died?"

I chuck a piece of hamburger at her, "Eric fucking crawled up my ass andied."

"Oh God, what now," she asked chuckling.

"I have to help him plan the fucking Valentines Day party."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Really, Chris?"

"Yeah, yeah, you hate parties. Much less planning them."

I pick at my food and shove a piece of meat into my mouth.

"Need any ideas?"

"Yeah," I reply, "plan the damn thing for me."

Christina smiles at me and sets her fork down on the table before resting her elbows on the edge.

"Alcohol, Music, Dancing, Decorations."

"That's it?" I ask quirking an eyebrow.

Christina nods and continues eating her food.

I have an idea pop into my mind and I get up and jog past people filing into the mess hall and to Eric's office.

...

I barge in without knocking to find Eric leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Ever heard of knocking, stiff?"

"Because you're so busy?"

"What do you want?"

I reach across his desk and grab a pen and paper and scribble down my ideas for him.

 _Alcohol- Beer, Liquor, Makeshift bar and stools set up in the pit._

 _Music - Uriah is a DJ with all the equipment and flashing lights._

 _Dancing- duh_

 _Decorations- stupid fucking hearts plastered to the walls or some shit._

 _Take it, run with it._

I toss it on the desk in front of Eric and turn to walk out, slamming the door behind me.

 _Asshole._

...

 **One Week Later**

 **Party Night**

"I am not wearing that," I say to Christina who is pushing a black shirt, if that's what you call it, towards me.

"Yep, you are."

"Fucking really?"

Christina nods and I hesitantly take the shirt from her and move to the bathroom to put it on.

Its a black shirt, well halter top, it laces up in the front down the middle of my chest, and stops just above my naval to show off my belly ring.

Christina has also forced me to wear black leather pants that leave very little to the imagination, followed by ridiculous red high heels that give me a good five inches to my height.

i hear Christina whistle behind me and she moves into the bathroom inspecting me.

"Damn, Tris, you look hot."

I blush at my friends comment before she forces me to sit down so she can begin doing my hair.

She settles for a simple but elegant French braid, and simple makeup with dark lipstick to match my heels.

"You're going to need a stick to beat men off of you with," she says grinning at me.

Christina chose to wear a deep red corset top with black lace shorts and high heels, nearly higher than my own.

I had dressed up before, but not like this, I felt...sexy.

"Come on, let's go," she sAid pulling me up and we headed out of our apartment together and go the pit.

...

"Holy shit!" Christina exclaimed, "Eric really outdid himself with your advice!"

"More like your advice," I smile at her and we both laugh together and make our way through the crowd to the bar.

Eric had really done good, the bar was a long countertop, beers taps lined the whole bar with various kinds of alcohol.

He had really stocked up on the liquor too, shot glasses were lined up on shelves, along with other sizes of glasses.

"Hey, Tris, killer party," Marlene, our makeshift bartender calls above the music.

"This is Erics doing," I call back.

She shakes her head, "he's giving you all the credit!"

I feel a pang of pride enter my heart and I smile at her, "can I get a Malibu and Coke."

"Sure thing," she nods, "Chris what about you?"

"Beer, bud light."

"Yuck, how do you drink that shit," I ask her.

"It gets you drunk doesn't it?" She asks laughing. I nod and smile.

Marlene hands us our drinks.

"Have fun girls!"

Christina and I walk away from the bar a few feet and look out around the pit, everyone is dancing and having a good time. Christina spots Will and waves goodbye before leaving me to stand alone.

"The stiff _can_ throw a party," I hear a husky voice from you right side.

"Hey Peter," I say nonchalantly and sip my drink.

He throws a drunken arm over my shoulders and leans on me.

"Wanna dance," he asks, slurring every word.

"I'm Goodmorning,thanks though," I remove his arm and watch his face contort into a frown.

"Come on, Stiff, don't be like that," he pouts.

"I don't want to dance, Peter, go find Molly or someone," I say and watch as he sways a bit before huffing and then walks off.

"Not very nice, Stiff," I hear from behind me.

"God not you too," I mumble.

"What do you think," Eric asks as we over look the party.

"Pretty easy when all you have to do it provide alcohol and everything else pans out," I shrug and down the rest of my drink.

Eric notices my empty glass and throws an arm over my shoulders, "need another one?"

"Nope, not now," I say shortly, knowing his intentions.

"Come on, lighten up," he chuckles.

"Eric, I am not letting you get me drunk just to drag me back to your apartment and have a quick fuck then act like nothing happened."

"How do you know that's what I want to do?"

"Because, you're a player, Eric. You have a reputation, that's what you do."

"Who told you about this _reputation,_ " he asks whispering in my ear.

"Everyone knows you just fuck a girl once or twice before throwing her away."

"Ok, and when am I supposed to be _fucking_ these girls, Tris, hmm? Think about it, who am I with nearly sixteen hours of the day," he asks, getting a little more serious.

 _He called me Tris._

"You're at the office...with me..." I reply as realization hits me.

He nods, "maybe I like to keep people thinking that's my reputation. An asshole. So they leave me the hell alone."

"Or maybe you're just telling me that so I fall into bed with you," I say quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Or maybe, it's all in good nature that I want to get you another drink since I'm headed that way?"

 _dammit._

"Fine," I huff and allow him to pull me to the bar.

"Sit," he orders and waves Tori over.

"Hey Tris, Eric," she eyes us warily, "drinks?"

"Whiskey and Coke, and Malibu and Coke." Eric speaks, "and a bottle of jäger."

"Shot glasses too," she asks.

Eric nods and Tori gets to work on our drinks.

"Jäger shots?" I ask him. I see a smirk cross his face and Tori sets the alcohol in front of us.

"Ever had them?"

"Once," I say quietly, remembering the party at Zekes house when we all got a little too drunk off Jäger and I passed out by the chasm.

"Make it twice," he counters and pours two shots.

We clink our glasses together and drink the liquid down, I gag a little at the memory and quickly regain my composure.

"So, you've never celebrated Valentine's Day," Eric asks me and pours two more shots.

"Were back on this?"

"Just a question."

We throw back our shots.

"To answer your question, no, I have never seen the point to this day. It's just another day."

"Maybe you need someone to show you what it's all about," Eric says smiling, actually _smiling._

"Oh yeah? And who in their right mind would do that?"

"You don't realize how many guys are lined up to court you?"

I look around me and quirk my eyebrow, "I don't see a line," I say sarcastically.

Erics smirk returns to his face and his eyes seem to shimmer.

"Stay here," he says before getting off his bar stool and leaving me alone.

 _well, alright then._

...

I sit for a good fifteen minutes before Christina makes her way to me.

"Still Alone?" She asks, slurring her words.

"Well, I was talking to Eric, he disappeared though."

"Come dance," she says stumbling and dabbing onto Will for support.

A slower, more romantic song takes over the speakers and I notice all the couples are pairing off and dancing at a slower pace than what we are normally used to.

"You guys go," I say and smile at them. They walk to the dance floor without an argument.

"Sorry I'm late," I hear Erics husky voice from beside me.

My head snaps to him, he is holding a single rose out to me in one hand and a teddy bear with a heart in the other.

"What's this," I ask, eyeing him.

"I'm showing you just what Valentine's Day is all about."

I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, the sadistic Eric is drunk and vulnerable."

"No," he steps closer, "I am still the same sadistic asshole, I promise. And I'm not drunk, I'm showing a beautiful girl what it feels like to be cared for."

He holds the rose to me and I carefully take it, then he hands the teddy bear to me.

"Why are you really doing this, Eric," I ask quietly.

"Because, I want you...I want you to be mine."

My heart rate quickens, this has to be a sick joke.

"I would ask you t dance, but slow dancing is not my thing," he chuckles.

"What is your thing, then?"

"I like to be rough," he says grabbing my braid and wrapping it around his hand. I feel a knot in my stomach and a hot feeling between my legs.

"Be mine, Tris," he breathes against my ear before nipping it.

"I've always been yours," I whisper back. _Holy shit, I finally confessed._

Erics lips are on mine before I have another chance to think, we are in a heated kiss, fighting for dominance.

"It's about time," I hear someone say somewhere around us, I smile when we break the kiss.

"You ready to go," he asks me.

I nod my head, knowing what was coming next. He'd either use me and throw me away or we were really going to do this whole relationship thing. Either way, I didn't care right now.

...

We didn't make it halfway to his apartment before Eric had me shoved against a wall, grinding himself into me.

i whimpered at the contact, desperately wanting to feel the skin on skin contact.

"Eric," I moaned as he unlaced the front of my shirt, letting it fall open.

"What do you want, Tris," he murmured against my chest.

"You. All of you. Every day." I pant.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go."

I moan again when he unbuttons my leather pants and slips his hot hand into my panties and across my wet core.

"Fuck," he mumbles, "you're so damn wet."

"Eric, I want you."

"You're about to have me," he growls and roughly turns me around, pulling my pants down to my ankles.

I feel a sharp sting on my ass cheek where he has just slapped me, followed by the sound of his pants zipper.

I feel his cock pressing up into me, and I bend over slightly to give him better access.

"Oh. My-" I am cut off when he begins to thrust into me at an animalistic pace.

"Good hell, Tris," he groans and pulls my arm to pin it behind my back.

Our moans fill the empty hallway and I can't help but get more turned on at the thought Of being caught.

"Fuck me," I whisper over and over again.

Erics thrusts become more erratic and I feel my core start to unwind, followed by my orgasm.

I cry out at the initial release. Eric follows soon behind.

We are panting together and shuddering in after shocks from our orgasms.

"You're mine now, Tris, you better not forget it," he husks into my ear.

"I won't," I whisper.

He helps me pull my pants up to button them and laces my shirt loosely.

"Don't worry, this won't be on long," he chuckles darkly before leading me the rest of the way to his apartment.

He had definitely shown me how Valentine's Day was supposed to be celebrated...and I was addicted.


End file.
